Sera facil
by Toothmore
Summary: Este oneshort no solo va dedicado a esta pareja, sino también a todos aquellos autores que con sus historias grandes y pequeñas nos hacen soñar, reír y creer en el amor. Esta pequeño oneshort va dedicada a todos aquellos autores de historias ToothlessXHiccup.


Hola mucho gusto soy Toothmore y heme aquí presentándoles mi primer oneshort (mi primera historia) dedicado a esta pareja tan especial que hace algunos meses no conocía pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ellos: ToothlessXHiccup.

Este oneshort no solo va dedicado a esta pareja, sino también a todos aquellos autores que con sus historias grandes y pequeñas nos hacen soñar, reír y creer en el amor. A todos esos autores que a pesar de tener trabajo o escuela se toman su tiempo para echar su imaginación a volar y trascribir todas aquellas historias que nos hacen suspirar. Que con sus historias lograron que personas (como yo) se enamorara de esta pareja y se animara a intentar escribir por ser (ustedes autores) fuente de inspiración y admiración.

Si los mencionara a todos los escritores de historias ToothlessXHiccup nunca terminaría entonces les dedico un sincero: ¡GRACIAS!

A todos esos autores mi primera historia va dedicada a ustedes, que a pesar de que tal vez no sea tan buena y pueda contener faltas de ortografía, puse mi corazón en escribirla, espero que sea de su agrado.

How to train your drago no me pertenece yo solo sueño con ellos.

* * *

 **SERA FACIL**

¿Estaba demente acaso? Supuesta mente no, entonces ¡Porque hizo algo como eso! Se suponía que estaba ahí para apoyarlo y lo único que se le ocurre es reclamarle, pero ¿acaso podían culparlo? Llevaba años enamorado de él, desde el instante que conoció a ese chico torpe pero adorable supo que su corazón solo latiría por y para él, durante años figuro en el papel de mejor amigo protegiéndolo, consolándolo, escuchándolo y entre más tiempo pasaba más se enamoraba de aquel pequeño y junto con eso la esperanza de ser algo más que solo un amigo.

Llego a su casa y al subir a su habitación no pudo evitar el azotar la puerta para después recargarse en ella con la mirada gacha.- La vida es una mierda, el amor es una mierda, ¿porque tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿Porque habiendo tantos precisamente él? Y el silencio de su habitación le dio la respuesta, porque ese pequeño torpe lo había llevado al cielo con su sonrisa, con su ternura, con esos pequeños detalles y muestras de cariño y sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos verde toxico empezaron a salir lagrimas mientras de su boca brotaba una sonrisa sarcástica que quebró el silencio del lugar.- **Si en definitiva el amor es una mierda…**

* * *

¿Pero qué había pasado? Primero se encontraba con su mejor amigo Toothless hablándole sobre su nuevo intento fallido de invitar a una cita a Astrid una de las chicas más lindas del instituto (Para mí es una marimacha pero que se le va hacer -.-) cuando de pronto Tooth estallo y comenzó a reclamarle el haberse enamorado de Astrid, el seguir intentando ser notado por una persona que no te valora lo suficiente, el quererse tan poco para seguir lastimándose así pero él no quererlo a él también para seguir hiriéndolo de esa forma tan cruel, el no notar los sentimientos que sentía hacia él por años, el no poder mirarlo de la misma forma con la que miraba a Astrid para culminar con un: ¡Carajo Hiccup! Yo te quiero porque no puedes darte cuenta!

Luego de eso Toothless se marchó corriendo y él se quedó congelado en su sitio con la quijada hasta el piso. Ahora se encontraba rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo pero no sabía que decir! Estaba confundido! Es decir no todos los días tu mejor amigo te reclama que te ama! Le parecía algo increíble que alguien como Toothless uno de los chicos más geniales y guapos de la escuela, según el 93% de la población femenina, lo quisiera a él! El que es un desastre andante cuando podría tener a cualquier persona y digo persona porque podría tener a cualquiera sea chica o chico que quisiera, entonces porque él? Si ya se sentía afortunado el tenerlo como amigo ahora con esto no sabía que sentir.

Inconscientemente sus pies lo llevaron a lo profundo del bosque hasta toparse con la cala, recorrió con sus ojos aquel lugar que era tan especial para ambos, el lugar que vio nacer su amistad cuando apenas eran unos niños de 6 años, el apoyo que le brindo cuando falleció su madre y cuando Tootheless perdió a su hermano Cloudjumper en un accidente, este lugar presencio las lágrimas y sonrisas más significativas de su infancia.

Al acercarse al lago y ver su reflejo vio en lo profundo de sus propios ojos y encontró la respuesta que tanto buscaba, ya sabía que hacer!

* * *

Cuantas formas de lamentarse existían, hasta el momento había experimentado cuatro desde la típica: "Siento lastima por mi" hasta la "Me pellizcó, me pellizcó pero no es un sueño ¡POR DIOS NO ES UN JODIDO SUEÑO! Estaba acabado, pasó años ocultando aquel sentimiento, esperando el momento oportuno para poder declarase como los santos mandan y en un momento de ira va de boca-floja y lo dice todo de a tirón y es seguro de que su confesión está a años luz de considerarse romántica.

Como vería a Hiccup de ahora en adelante? Seguirá considerándolo su amigo? O le aplicara la ley de hielo? Pero sobre todo como sonara su corazón? Esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Toothless mientras intentaba en vano dormir, necesitaría energías para que le rompieran el corazón mañana (pobeshito T_T)

* * *

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los ruidos provenientes de la ventana acompañados por una serie de quejidos de protesta, Hiccup trepaba por una escalera al cuarto de morocho que se encontraba en el segundo piso por la parte frontal de la casa, pero los quejidos no eran para asustar a algún vecino gruñón, tampoco le preocupaba que lo confundieran con el ladrón más estúpido del mundo por intentar asaltar la casa del jefe de policía, no, sus quejido se deben a que le teme a las alturas haciendo que se aferre con fuerza a la maldita escalera de madera astillada ocasionándole cortadas poco profundas pero dolorosas en las manos.

Al llegar al final de la escalera por fin se encontró frente a la ventana que para su mala suerte estaba cerrada.

* * *

Dormir, dormir, dormir, debe de dormir algo, pero como carajos espera dormir con el ruido de un bicho golpeando su ventana que acaso el karma lo odia que no le permite el descansar, primero intento ignorarlo pues está demasiado desanimado como para levantarse (Naa la verdad tiene flojera) pero el sonidito ya lo sacó de quicio, completamente encabronado tomo con fuerza un zapato dispuesto a dar muerte al desgraciado bicho que se encuentra perturbando su paz, al abrir la cortina sin embargo se congela, ahí se encuentra Hiccup y por un momento se le va la voz para al segundo siguiente recuperarla con fuerza…

- **Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Hiccup!**.- Pues bien que conocía su miedo a las alturas.

- **Antes de gritarme abre la maldita ventana que ya no aguanto más!**

Tan deprisa como sus reflejos le permitían Toothless abrió la ventana permitiéndole la entrada a Hiccup y cuando tomo su muñeca para ayudarlo a entrar este no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

- **Pequeño idiota te has lastimado, ven.-** De la manera más delicada posible guío a Hiccup a su cama sentándolo y sacando debajo de ella un pequeño botequín de primeros auxilios.

- **Tooth tenemos que hablar.**

- **Ahora no Hiccup.-** Menciono el morocho mientras inspeccionaba las manos del menor.

- **Pe..pero lo que dijiste antes es…. Es cierto? Tu…tú me quieres?**

Toothless se quedó callado bajando la mirada.- **Cambiaria algo….tu olvidarías a Astrid y me amarías a mí…**

 **-….**

 **-Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar solo…. Solo olvida lo que dije y permíteme seguir siendo tu amigo.-** Menciono el morocho con voz quebrada.

- **Toothless.-** Susurro Hiccup, bajo la vista y pudo observar como la manos del morocho temblaban mientras seguían sujetando las suyas.- **No….No puedo olvidarlo.**

- **Hiccup por favor…**

- **No puedo Toothless, como me pides que lo olvide, es cierto que nunca te vi como algo más que un amigo, que no puedo olvidar el amor que siento por Astrid por ti…**

Por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hiccup, Toothless se resquebrajaba más.

- **Pero también es verdad que en este momento me gustas mucho y no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti**

 **-Hiccup.-** Susurro el joven asombrado, saboreando las palabras recién dichas por el pecoso.

- **Y también es cierto que si me das una oportunidad y me tienes paciencia me sería muy fácil el enamorarme de ti….**

Toothless ya no lo dejo continuar, tomo al pequeño y de manera delicada junto sus cuerpos en un abrazo posesivo con el cual quería transmitirle, los nervios, la angustia, la tristeza pero sobre todo la felicidad que aquellas palabras, que aquella oportunidad representaba para el….. Para ambos.

Delicadamente junto su frente con la del pecoso para poder mirar sus ojos verde bosque y decirle.- **Hiccup te amo.**

Hiccup no pudo evitar el sonrojarse por las palabras dichas y la mirada llena de ternura y cariño que le dedicaba Toothless, pero sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando el morocho de manera dulce tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos y su boca se acercaba de manera suave a la suya, uniéndose en un tierno beso, logrando que su ser se sintiera explotar como miles de fuegos artificiales.

Mientras Toothless se sentía eufórico, lo que siempre soñó se estaba volviendo realidad, sintiendo un enorme placer al besar los delicados y exquisitos labios de su pequeño, comprobando que sus sueños no tenían comparación alguna, ya que con ese pequeño toque se sentía poderoso, capaz de volar y cruzar el mundo entero por Hiccup, por su precioso Hiccup.

Cuando el oxígeno se agotó se separaron un poco en busca de aire para enseguida iniciar un nuevo beso cargado de pasión por parte de Toothless. Sus labios se movían al compás de una danza delicada que solo buscaba demostrar el cariño que ambos se profesaban.

El beso aumento de intensidad cuando el moreno comenzó a delinear los labios del pecoso y succionar de manera suave su labio inferior, pidiendo de esta forma permiso para adentrarse a su boca y poder explorarla con totalidad, permiso que le fue concebido cuando la lengua de Hiccup se encontró de manera tímida con las suya danzando juntos a un solo ritmo, explorando la boca ajena de manera torpe pero suave y robando pequeños suspiros a ambos por igual ante la sensación de felicidad y placer que este contacto les provocaba.

Al terminar el beso volvieron a juntar sus frentes mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y el corazón se desaceleraba de a poco pero sin llegar a estar de todo tranquilo.

Y al mirarse a los ojos Hiccup supo una gran verdad.- _Sera muy fácil enamorarme de ti Toothless porque yo ya te quiero, solo falta un poco más, un poco más para poder amarte como te mereces_.- y con ese pensamiento Hiccup se aferró a Toothless en un abrazo mientras la daba un tímido beso que termino casi al instante y apenado se refugiaba en el pecho del moreno el cual lo abrazaba protectoramente.- _Si será fácil Toothless._

 **FIN**

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y una vez más: ¡GRACIAS! Por permitirnos leer esas maravillosas historias que nos dan un poquito de fe en que el verdadero amor si existe y se puede hacer realidad.


End file.
